I'll Always Come back To You
by tremblinplue333
Summary: Keiko was crying, Yusuke was nervous, Botan suddenly popped up. KeikoXYusuke Oneshot.


I've been reading an awesome lot of Yuyu Hakusho fanfics nowadays. It's actually the very first anime I really went crazy on. I remembered how I cried when the anime ended. I was like, "Noooooooooo, don't dare end…Huhu…." XD It's true though. I was like 10 or 11 back then. Anyways, I suddenly have this urge to write about Yusuke and Keiko at 2:03 am. Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing dammit!

He'll definitely face Keiko's wrath after he ditched her just like that. He promised that he'll make it up to her today. He promised he won't let anything else go in their way. He promised she'll be his top priority. He promised he'll all be hers. Damn his promises and his incapability of keeping those! She balled her hands into fists. "You'll definitely regret leaving me in that horrible roller coaster ride, Yusuke! I swear you will!"

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

"Keiko…" Yusuke can't even count how many times he called her name to get her attention that day. It was all futile. She was definitely giving him a silent treatment. He left out an irritated sigh and shoved his hands inside his pockets. He continued following her wherever she goes. Alright…He admitted it! It was a mistake leaving her but it wasn't like he didn't have a valid reason. It was urgent with a capital U. Some freakin' demons were having a killing spree in some place and it was his duty to pulverize them. He had no choice!

"Keiko…" There was still no reply. He couldn't take it anymore. He preferred a slap, a kick or any violent reactions from her than the silent treatment that was slowly driving him nuts. He grabbed her arm and forced her to face him. Her expression was blank. No hint of anger yet he knew deep inside her was an awful amount of rage. He sighed for the umpteenth time and said in a rather serious tone. "Hit me. All you want." Nothing changed on her expression. "Damn it Keiko! Just beat the shit out of me and let's all move on with our lives!" No reaction. Ohh this was definitely, absolutely getting on his nerves. "Fine! Let's just talk tomorrow. Maybe then you will open your mouth and shout at me or whatever." He turned his back on her. "I have to go." Hundred of needles pricked her poor heart because of those words. He'll leave her again. "I have a mission to accomplish today. Actually, I'm very late now. I'll be back sometime tomorrow. Bye Keiko." She followed him with her gaze as he walked away from her. She can't hold it anymore. Tears ran down her cheeks and a sob escaped her mouth, which didn't go unnoticed when Yusuke turned to her again. A sharp pang of guilt shot through him at the sight of her crying. He rushed back towards her with his panic-stricken face. What should he do? _Ohh damn, somebody tell me what to do…_

"Kei…Keiko…"

She wiped away her tears and looked at him straight in the eyes. "How many times?"

"H-huh?"

"How many times do you have to leave me, Yusuke?" Another tear escaped from her eye. "How many times do I have to wait for you?"

"I…I…Damn it Keiko! Stop crying already." He brushed her tears with his palms but every time he gets rid of a tear, another one falls. The last thing he wanted to see was her shedding tears so he pulled her close for an embrace, not really to calm her or whatsoever. He just didn't wanna look at her crying her heart out. He just can't take it! "I'm sorry." He finally found courage to apologize. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He tightened his hug and buried his face in the crook of her neck. It was all he could ever say since he can't answer her questions. He heard her sobbing and he really wanna punch himself for causing her so much pain. "I don't know how many goodbyes I need to say but the only thing I can assure you is that those goodbyes will not mean forever. I don't know how many times I have to leave you but believe me when I say that I'll always come back." He let go of her and looked at her in the eye. "I know you hated waiting but please…please don't get tired of waiting for me. I'll come back to you. I promise."

Promise?

"You bestowed me so many promises yesterday, remember?"

Yusuke gasped. She sighed.

"B-but this time I'm really serious. Dead serious!"

No matter how many times he'll say his serious, no matter how many times he'll apologize, she knew too well the pain won't go away but can she be selfish and ask him to just stay by her side and never leave? If so will he stay? Definitely no! For some reasons, fighting was important for him and it was his duty to save the earth. Asking him to stay with her forever was too much to ask so she faked a smile. "I have two choices." Yusuke cocked a brow as his heartbeat became wild. "Choice A. I'll forget about you and find someone else to love." Horror, fear, grief and pain instantly enveloped him. "Choice B. Continue loving you and continue waiting."

Yusuke was too nervous and scared to say a word. He just stood stiff, silently praying she'll choose option B.

"Whatever I choose, it won't save me from getting hurt."

His heart was beating so fast he can hardly breathe. Can he? Can he take it if Keiko decided to forget him? Can he bear to see her with another man? Dammit! His hands were even starting to itch to kill whoever guy that'll be.

"S-so?" Despite all fears he had inside, despite his throbbing heart, he wanna be certain what she'll choose.

Botan suddenly popped up out of nowhere. "Yusuke, what are you doing? We have to go. NOW!" But it was as if the spirit detective didn't hear anything as he continued to wait for Keiko's answer. "Hellooooo….Yusuke, random people are dying out there…"

"Go," was Keiko's word.

"B-but…"

"I was lying. Choice A was a lie. It was never an option." She turned her back on him and silently walked away but much to her surprise, Yusuke suddenly appeared in front of her and gave her a quick but full kiss on the lips.

"I'll be back, Keiko," he uttered with a very determined tone then he was gone.

There was silence, not a longing one but a silence which was filled with hope. "I'll be waiting," she whispered on the air.

_End._

And there's my first Yuyu Hakusho fanfic. Like it or hate it, please leave a review. Thanks! 3:38 am… *snore*


End file.
